


Wettrüsten

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [66]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Arguing, Background Het, Boernes POV, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Mangelnde Kompromißfähigkeit in Krisensituationen kann zur rapiden Eskalation führen.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	Wettrüsten

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Reverse – Kalter Krieg (als Fluff) – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Established Relationship, Humor, Fluff  
> Handlung: Mangelnde Kompromißfähigkeit in Krisensituationen kann zur rapiden Eskalation führen.  
> Länge: ca. 900 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 80 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich hoffe, man erkennt das Prompt ;) In der Mitte hat es jedenfalls Spaß gemacht, nur das Ende, das wollte nicht so.

***

Natürlich hätte ihm das schon die Jahre davor auffallen müssen. Aber anscheinend hatte er seine Nebenkostenabrechnung nie so genau geprüft, war wohl immer davon ausgegangen, daß Boerne ihn nicht übers Ohr hauen würde. Aber jetzt war es ihm aufgefallen – und garantiert war das schon immer so gegangen. Das war doch wirklich eine bodenlose … Wutschnaubend stürmte er zur gegenüberliegenden Wohnungstür.

***

Im Büro hatte er gleich Nadeshda von der Sache erzählt, weil er immer noch tierisch sauer war. Und weil Boerne natürlich kein Stück hatte einsehen wollen, daß er Recht hatte. Nadeshda hatte nur amüsiert gelächelt.

„Finden Sie das etwa in Ordnung?!“

„Ach“, Nadeshdas Blick huschte durchs Zimmer. „Ich misch‘ mich da lieber nicht ein.“

Thiel schnaubte. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was Nadeshda sich dachte. Streit unter Liebenden und so. „Er zieht mir – und alle anderen Mietern auch! – 2,67 Euro im Monat zu viel an Nebenkosten ab! Hier geht’s um knallharte Fakten!“ Und nicht etwa darum, daß er stinksauer war, daß sein Freund ihn so hinterhältig übervorteilte. Oder daß Boerne mal wieder auf Gedeih und Verderb auf seiner Position beharrte, ohne auch nur die geringsten Kompromißbereitschaft zu zeigen. „Und ums Prinzip! Das kann ja wohl nicht –“

„Ah, guten Morgen.“ Boerne steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Immer noch auf dem Kriegspfad? Willst du immer noch das Privateigentum vergesellschaften?“

„Mieser Kapitalist“, zischte Thiel.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur –“

„Nadeshda, sagen Sie dem Herrn Professor, wenn er mir etwas Berufliches mitzuteilen hat, kann er einen Bericht schicken!“

Nadeshda rollte mit den Augen.

„Frau Krusenstern, sagen Sie dem Herrn Hauptkommissar, den Bericht habe ich schon längst geschickt. Und wenn er meint, er käme auch ohne meine Erläuterungen dazu aus, dann bitte sehr.“

Thiel schnaubte.

Boerne ging.

„Chef, meinen Sie nicht -“

„Jetzt fangen Sie nicht auch noch an!“

***

„Herbert, jetzt übertreibst du aber.“

„Übertreiben? Ich!“ Herbert sah sie empört an. „Dieser bourgoise Kapitalist hat -“

„Mein Gott …“, sie nestelte an ihrer Handtasche auf der Suche nach einer Zigarette, „er hat die Kosten der Treppenreinigung nur auf die Mietparteien verteilt, obwohl er selbst als Vermieter im gleichen Haus wohnt. Was glaubst du, wie viele Vermieter das tun?“

„War ja klar, daß du dich auf seine Seite stellst.“ Herbert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr haltet doch alle zusammen, ihr –“

„Raus!“ Wilhelmine deutete zur Tür.

Herbert zog zähneknirschend ab. Das war’s dann mit ihrem gemütlichen Abend. Und alles wegen Boerne und Thiel, ausgerechnet!

***

Eigentlich hätten sie jetzt zusammen gekocht und ihren freien Abend gemeinsam verbracht. Aber Boerne mußte ja so verdammt stur sein! Den ganzen Tag hatten sie nur über Dritte miteinander kommuniziert, wenn überhaupt, und inzwischen hatten sich die gesamten Kolleginnen und Kollegen einem der beiden Blöcke angeschlossen – hier pro Boerne, dort pro Thiel. Alle bis auf Nadeshda und Frau Haller, die bildeten die Schweiz und hatten sich auf eine neutrale Position zurückgezogen. Thiel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als ihm die Absurdität der Situation bewußt wurde. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch ein bißchen zu sehr aufgeregt wegen 2,67 Euro im Monat. Er schielte zur Tür und überlegte, ob er vielleicht doch …

Aber in dem Moment drehte Boerne auf der anderen Seite die Musik auf. Wagner. Volle Lautstärke. Der hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle! Von wegen einlenken, das ließ er sich nicht gefallen! Thiel wühlte wutschnaubend in seinen CDs, bis er etwas Passendes gefunden hatte. AC/DC – da würde Wagner gewaltig gegen abstinken. Er legte die CD ein und drehte die Anlage voll auf. Ha.

Einige Sekunden lang hatte AC/DC die Nase vorn, aber dann drehte Boerne weiter auf und der Walkürenritt, oder was auch immer dieser infernalische Lärm war, ließ seine Fensterscheiben erzittern.

Thiel stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Dann ging er auf die Suche nach Ohrenstöpseln. Und dann holte er seinen Werkzeugkoffer und machte sich daran, seine Anlage, die Lautsprecher vom Fernseher, das Radio aus dem Bad und den Verstärker seines alten Plattenspielers miteinander zu verbinden. Dann würden sie ja sehen, was hier gewann – der schnöde Mammon in Gestalt von Boernes High End Gerät, oder Thiel’scher Erfindungsgeist!

…

Für einen kurzen Moment übertönte AC/DC Wagner. Und das Hämmern der Nachbarn an seiner Wohnungstür. Thiel grinste triumphierend. Und dann gab es einen gewaltigen Knall, es zischte und schmorte, die Sicherung flog raus, und in der plötzlichen Stille dröhnten seine Ohren.

Hustend kämpfte er sich zum Fenster und riß es auf, und dann erstickte er mit der Decke, die auf dem Sofa lag, die Flammen. Es hämmerte schon wieder an der Tür.

„Frank!“

…

„Frank, ist dir was passiert!?“

„Nein!“ Er sah sich in dem Chaos um, das er produziert hatte, und seufzte. Boerne hatte sich inzwischen auf seinen Zweitschlüssel besonnen und öffnete die Tür.

„Du lieber Himmel.“

„Tja.“

Sie sahen sich an.

Boerne lächelte.

Thiel mußte grinsen.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie auf der Couch und Thiel versuchte, wieder Luft zu kriegen, während ihm die Seiten vor lauter Lachen schmerzten. „Das ist eigentlich gar nicht komisch …“

„Wieso?“ fragte Boerne, immer noch lachend.

„Naja …“ Er deutete hinter sich. „Der Schaden …“

„Dagegen bist du versichert.“

„Bin ich?“ fragte er überrascht.

Boerne sah ihn ein wenig verlegen an. „Naja … du kümmerst dich ja nie um so was, und da dachte ich …“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?“

„Du bist echt unglaublich.“

„Das sagt man mir öfter“, sagte Boerne. Aber weil er dabei ein wenig rot wurde, ließ er ihm das durchgehen. Ausnahmsweise.

* Fin *


End file.
